Hell
by Osa P
Summary: Yusuke has a dream....or is it a nightmare? warning: yusukekuwa, unspellchecked, confusing, and this made kazima kuwabara wet herself.....i wet myself too...


I had a dream last night. It was a wonderful dream. Better than any other I'd ever had. I can remember it clearly now even after the day is done. It didn't leave me like all of my other night visions. I still remember the school in it's odd dream-induced formation, and all those I had called friends looking more vibrant and happy than ever. I can still see the one who often haunts my dreams. I can still feel my hand in his. I can still here his smooth voice. I can still taste the words on my tongue as I spoke to him. I can still smell the good scent he radiated. All of it so beautiful. So wonderous. So dead. It is all gone now, isn't it? And oh how I wish I could live there forever! But that is not the life I am chosen to lead. Instead of a beautiful dream, I am destined to live a horrid nightmare.  
  
***Urameshi Residence 8:15 am***  
  
Light filtered gently through the window, highlighting the sleeping form of Yusuke Urameshi. He did not stir from his sleep as the morning continued to grow into day. His body was curled up in a near fetal position that would have sent anyone that knew him into a state of shock. He did not move from this position or move any at all. The room was deathly quiet. Even outside, not a bird chirped or a squirrel twitched. It seemed as though even the wind had stopped blowing. But, if one were to listen closely this morning, one could hear the almost imperceptable whimperings of a young boy in the throes of a nightmare.  
  
Yusuke shot up in bed, his eyes wide, the white swallowing up his pupils. His body was tense like an strecthed rubber band and he was suffering from the cold sweat that came with night terrors. He did not pant or really breathe at all. His lungs were frozen as was the rest of his body. It seemed as though hours had passes before he finally came back to himself. He sucked in a large breath of air and collapsed back on his mattress.  
  
Through and throught he light from the sun still shined. If anything, it seemed to shine brighter now.  
  
"Kazuma...." The name said on an exhalation of breath.  
  
"...don't die..."  
  
***Kuwabara Residence 8:20 am***  
  
"Kazu?"Shizuru raked a hand through her hair as she sat up in bed. She took a glance at the clock on the bedside table. She sighed and rolled out of bed. She slipped on her usual pair of slippers and walked down the hallway from her room to her brother's. The door was closed, as usual, keeping almost anyone from getting inside. Kazuma did like his privacy. She smiled as she looked at the small hole in the door with a small piece of tarp tacked above it. The things he did for his cat.  
  
Shizuru knocked gently on the door, knowing that her brother would hear it and respond. She waited patiently for him to wake up and open the door, for that was the routine.   
  
Minutes passed.   
  
'How odd', she thought. Feeling a bit unnerved she knocked again and called his name softly. When she still got no reply she did the one thing that normally would have merited a slap in the face. She opened her brother's door and walked inside.   
  
The widnow emitted the intense light of the sun and it filled the room with it's blinding light. And even in the white light of the room, Kazuma could not be found. His bed was neatly made, not a crease to be found, and his room almost took on a surreal look. It was as though his room was a shrine to what he once was. A last bit of something to keep a dead spirit alive.  
  
Shizuru was so suddenly overwhelmed that she sank to the floor, one hand grasping at her chest. And it was now that she cried. After all the hell the last few weeks had brought her, she finally let loose the tears that had so long waited to be released. All the pain she felt as her brother became more and more of the monster he was today. All the sorrow of knowing that her presence was no longer a thing he wanted. All the helplessness of knowing that she could not help her one and only sibling escape what seemingly evil specter had over him.   
  
She cried. She cried until all the tears had gone and the breath in her body was exhaled one final time. She cried until she died.  
  
The shadow had come and nothing could stop it.  
  
***Shijotsu Middle School 9:00 am***  
  
Kazuma was standing outside of school watching the nonexistant clouds pass by. He liked watching the sky now. It was so pretty. But he knew it'd be much prettier if it were red. Red like...  
  
He snapped to attention as he heard some of his classmates approaching. It was a group of girls, happily walking and talking, on their way to the courtyard. The girls were pretty. Kazuma knew this for a fact, but as always, he knew they'd be prettier if they were red. He began to emit more spirit energy than usual. He could feel power coursing through his body like it never had before. He was invincible.   
  
The girls stopped and stared at the eerily glowing boy. One of the girls screamed and ran. The others followed suit. Kazuma glowed bright, brighter than the sun itself. Then the shadow came and the girls knew no more, only pain.   
  
Blood flowed. The ground became pretty. The plants became pretty. The courtyard was made pretty.   
  
***Shijotsu Middle School, Room 7A, 9:45 am***  
  
He couldn't find him. It was as if he were lost right in front of him. He knew that the boy wouldn't skip classes for anything. But where was he? The one he...  
  
Yusuke sighed into the folded comfort of his arms. School seemed to matter less today than it had in his entire life. Maybe it was the feeling in the air that made it feel so insignificant. There was something not right about everything and he couldn't shake the feeling that it stemmed from the one he searched for. The one he dreamed of.   
  
He sat up and shook his head to clear it. There was nothing wrong with today. It was just him, just the dream he'd had the night before. Everything was fine.  
  
The room was lit with an extreme light it seemed, throwing extreme darkness in it's wake. It was so gloriously bright that even the darkness seemed to shine.   
  
It was quiet as well. But what was the sound that melded into the silence? A scream? Yusuke shivered and turned around in his chair. Behind him was Kazuma. Time seemed to stand still for a few breaths, but not as though one were swept of their feet. It was the feeling of two sever opposites meeting and freezing time itself.   
  
Kazuma smiled, his eyes wide. Yusuke just stared as though he were drawn to the sickening countenace before him. The remained stuck in each other's pull. And then the blood. Yusuke could smell it. Kazuma smiled wider, the spreading of lips seeming to crack his face in two.  
  
"Pretty...." He mumbled it almost absently. It was stating the weather. It was speaking to a child. It was saying 'I love you'.   
  
Yusuke reached out to touch his friend's arm. He was surprised when he found the arm to be moved and his friend across the room. It was then he realized that everyone else was alive. Alive, but dead. The worked and learned as though there were nothing wrong. A dream where nothing is really real.   
  
Kazuma reappeared in his proper desk next to Yusuke. The smile had not yet faded.  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
He shivered. His name was no longer such, but a dagger in Kazuma's hands.  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
Spoke again was the dagger. A weapon by any other name but equally as painful.  
  
"Yusuke. I love you."  
  
Yusuke was again frozen. He was not frozen from shock. He knew this was true. He was chilled from the fear that consumed him. He knew there should be fear around him as well.  
  
"I love you. Let me make the world pretty for you."  
  
Yusuke remained still. The ice flowed through his veins. The room was becoming pretty as he sat. What a lovely dream this was for everything to become so pretty. Right before his eyes. For him. For him only. Because he loved him.  
  
Yusuke screamed as the shadow consumed the room. The melded screams and silence returned. Red.  
  
Because he loved him.  
  
***Shijotsu Middle School 3:45 pm***  
  
Alone. He was safe but alone. She was alone. She was not safe. Shadow would consume her. He ran.  
  
Yusuke searched the outsied of the middle school building looking for his childhood friend. Keiko. 'Where are you?', he frantically thought. As he ran he noticed how pretty everything had become. The trees, the grass, the building, the flowers. All so very pretty they were. Panting. He must find her.  
  
He found her. Keiko. The shadow approached her as he did the same. Kazuma smiled. Her body was enveloped by shadow. The dream ended.  
  
Yusuke watched as his best friend began pulling apart Keiko's body. Piece by piece, Kazuma tore at her flesh. The pain was intense to the point where her screams were silent. He saw the skin part and the bone crack and break as her arm was torn violently from her body. The blood did not spurt, but trickled down from the gaping hole that replaced her appendage. Somehow, to her misfortune, she remained awake. Some higher power must not have been looking down on her for she felt ever twinge of pain flow through what was left of her body.   
  
Kazuma ripped at her chest, her legs, her face, her soul. All of it was being consumed by the shadow. The shadow tired. Her body was let go and the shadow retreated back to whence it came.  
  
Yusuke felt the hot tears of fear and hopelessness trickle down his pretty cheeks. Kazuma approached him, the newly accquired swagger in his walk making him apppear a madman. But he was, wasn't he?  
  
"Yusuke. When did you start loving me?"  
  
The dagger returned. "Kuwabara. Why?"  
  
"Don't you get it Yusuke? You're alive. No dreaming. Nightmares are real."  
  
And again the dagger stabbed, twisting in his flesh. Face clenched, tears flowing. "Kuwabara....."  
  
"When? Love me?"  
  
Yusuke sobbed as he saw the shadow once again readying it's attack.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke saw his eyes turn blue, really blue. Kuwabara?  
  
"Yusuke? When?" Tears. Yes. Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke reached out and held Kazuma to him. "Today."   
  
And the shadow consumed one last time.....  
  
***Location: UNKNOWN Time: UNKNOWN***  
  
I can still remember every bit of my dream. The last dream I ever had. The best dream I ever had. He was so beautiful. I never realized his pain until it was too late. I never knew what I had done to him. I never knew something so bright could be so dark. He cast his shadow over my world. Now I have nothing. I don't have him. I don't have those who suffered. I have no one. I remember the nightmare that was my life. I remember their faces as they were torn apart and the looks that remained even in their death. Maybe I was not meant to grasp the happiness that was so close to me. Now it is only pain and grief. Mine, that I caused. My hell. I died the day he did, but I never truly passed on. My world is now a dark void. My hell. I have nothing left. My hell. All is my fault. My hell. Only brief remembereance.  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara. My heaven. I loved you too late.  
  
*************************************  
  
ok, ok that was weird. i kno. but quick explanation of what you just read:  
  
yes all the ppl at yusuke's skool died, as did shizuru, AND kuwabara. yusuke is still alive technically. he's just living in his own personal hell, or at least what i'd imagine his to be. as for crazy phsyco-killer kuwa-chan? he basically had a breakdown of sorts. like every person has a lite side and a dark side, but since he was so brite usually, he had a horrendous darkside. that's just what i was thinking of at the time. honestly, the 'shadow' can be whatever you want. the point is, it had control of kuwa. uhhh the part about kuwabara's eyes turning blue was like the whole he's finally released from whatever evil it was thing. oh, um...shizuru's death was kinda random, i know, but i'm kinda playing at it was a combination of her sorrow and pain with the 'shadow'. keiko's death was not just to please all the keiko-bashers out there. since she is portrayed as yusuke's best friend-girl person it was important for her to die in front of him. uhmmm the pretty was the equivalent of blood. ok BIG confusing part of this crap-fic would have to be the dream stuff. how this ended up was the dream yusuke had was basically what happened to him in real life. it was a deja-vu effect and all the stuff about feeling kuwa was when he held him before he died.  
  
ok.... i think i just covered my ass. yes? ah hell, just dun flame me. if u hav any more questions e-mail me. title the e-mail 'hell' and i'll b sure to answer it asap. 


End file.
